my love in the valentine day
by findy chan
Summary: Sory y tlat update bizz adekuu sehhh *di hajar sekampung sama tmen adeku* tapi apapun yg terjadi aku akaan ttap melanjutkan cerita hohohooho  semoga senang y       My love in the  valentaine              Mamori x hiruma  and the secert  Author telah dibun


Sory y tlat update bizz adekuu sehhh *di hajar sekampung sama tmen adeku* tapi apapun yg terjadi aku akaan ttap melanjutkan cerita hohohooho semoga senang y

My love in the valentaine

Mamori x hiruma and the secert

Author telah dibunuh oleh hiruma duluan pake ak 47

Di sma daemon ada seorang gadis bernama mamori ia sangat cantik pandai pula *wow author aja sampe iri* dia keturunan jepang setengah amrik jadi cantik *mirip sang author di kode nobodylikeme di GTA dan sang author digebukan sakampung* kembali ke cerita :matanya biru,rambutnya coklat,kulitnya putih dan muus pantas banyak lelai di SMA daemon pada suka karna saking cantiknya .

Dan di sisi lain ada org yang bernama hiruma youichi orangnya tinggi,cool,mirip setan , selalu membawa senjata kemana2x , tetapi ia jenius dan misterius *wow*

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling romantis yaitu har valentain dan para anggota daemon (baca:tim ametfut) sedang menjalani latihan

"Hei teri2x sialan cepat bangun bodoh"kata sang kapten ametfut

"hei hiruma jangan berlaku kasar kau ini kasian mereka" teriak seorang gadis.

"biarin"kata sang kapten mamori hanya menggeram *bahasa apaan tuh* "uggghhhhh…"

Hiruma langsung terkekeh "hehehehe…". "kenapa kau tertawa" kata mamori

"hmm… jika kau kasian pada mereka ambilkan saja mereka minum dasar menejer sialan"kata hiruma

"huuuuh… okeh"kata mamori membalas perkatann hiruma

"didalam club

"huuh.. dasar hiruma bisanya Cuma ngatur aja ga bisa apa ambil sendiri"gerutu mamori

_Tetapi melihatnya senang aku pun ikut senang kata mamori di dalm hati (dia bilang begitu karna dia suka pada hiruma)_

"hmm hari ini hari valentaine yah aku sampai lupa kira2x aku mau kasih apa yah sama dia"kata mamori berbicar sendiri

"ah sudahlah aku sudah memutuskan aku akan mengasih coklat dengan rasa mint karna hiruma suka permen rasa mint"kata mamori memutuskan

terbuka dengan kasar sekali samai author kaget *siapa peduli*

"Haaaaaaah…." Mamori terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah pintu betapa terkejutnya mamori

"hiruma…" teriak mamori dengan kesal "ada apa kau kemari " lanjut mamori''

"heh menejer sialan kamu disuruh ambil minum lama banget jadi aku kesini dasar idiot"kata hiruma membalas perkataan mamori

"tapi kan kau bisabuka pintu pelan 2xdan aku punya nama lagi pula bahasa itu kan kasar tau" kata mamori

"emang aku haru mengetok pintu dulu bodoh"kata hiruma ketus."ughhhh.."mamori kesal karna kalah debat oleh hiruma " iya 2x aku akan ambilkan minumnya dasar hiruma" kata mamori .

Di lain waktu

"hmm.. jadi begitu "kata suzuna yg dari tadi menguping perkataan mamori dari pertama ambil air sampai sekarang ,lalu ia menemui sena dan monta "hey sena"sahut suzuna ."ada apa suzuna"sahut sena

"iya ada apa sih ganggu aja max "kata monta."huuh diam monta "kata suzuna "jadi begini ya mamori mau ngasih coklat besok pada seseorang kira2x siapa yah" kata suzuna heran "paling2x orang yg paling dekat sama mamori"sahut sena.

Hmm otak monta pun berfikir dan ting "hahahahah pasti orang itu aku"sahut mnta."hmm ga mungkin mamori mau sam kamu lagian kamu pendek dan jelek"kata suzuna ketus "setahu ku dia pernah curhat kalao orang yang paling dekat adaah hiruma"sahut sena

Lalu mereka bertiga berfikir kalau orang yg paling dekat adalah hiruma dan dia ingin mengasih coklat dengan orang yang paling dekat berarti…..

"mamori akan mengasih coklat pada hiruma" kata mereka berbarengan

"ah pedih max"sahut monta"ah paduli bagong kata suzuna karna dia malah senang kalau mamori dan hiruma benar2x berpacaran karna bisa di jadiin gosip

Apakah kelanjutan selanjutnya …

Bersambung…..

Plizz reviewnya klik yah plizz seplizz plizznya

Hiruma:woy author sialan ngapain loooo ngebuat cerita tentang kehidupan gw

Mamori:itu fitnah aku ga pernah suka pada si setan itu najizz

Findy neechan:hehehehe

Ditembak hiruma paka aka47 dan sniper magnum rifle dan findy neechan langsung koid modar


End file.
